Pearl Market
Pearl Market (Traditional Chinese: 紅橋市場) is a map featured in Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth. It features combat in narrow streets and on flat rooftops. The map is set in central Hong Kong. __TOC__ Overview The map is set in an urban district of Hong Kong - a maze of cramped city streets with larger roads running along the waterfront on the perimeter of the map. The map has a heavy infantry focus, with only a few light vehicles and motorbikes available from the deployment, in addition to an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC available to each team. As well as fighting in the streets, many of the buildings on the map provide an access route to the roof, placing additional emphasis on vertical combat. Conquest There are five flags in Conquest Large and three in standard Conquest. Aside from the deployments, no flags spawn any vehicles in either conquest mode. Equipment Deployments In Conquest Large, the US and Chinese teams have access to two Dirt Bikes, an FAV, and an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC each. In standard conquest, vehicles are limited to just two bikes per team. US Deployment The American team spawns along the flag-adorned waterfront in the northeast corner of the map, near two piers lined with fishing boats. All vehicles and infantry spawn clustered in a right-angle in this area, with the exception of the Growler ITV, which spawns a short distance to the south. CN Deployment The Chinese team starts within the city limits on the western edge of the map, on a main road opposite an overpass. The AMTRAC and LYT2021 spawns with the infantry near a mall towards the south end of the road, whilst the Dirt Bikes are found at the top of a set of steps further to the north. Flags A: Outpost (Conquest Large) Flag A is found in the lower southeast corner of the map, with the flag itself sitting in the middle of a compound, almost completely enclosed by buildings. The capture zone for this flag is quite small, and requires players to be at ground level within the square. Due to many surrounding structures, the capture point and almost all approaches to the flag are exposed to players looking down from the windows and rooftops of the buildings. A green, metal bunker directly parallel to the flag provides otherwise sparse overhead protection within the capture zone. Narrow streets lead away from the flag in all direction, accessed by cutting through garages and passages through the surrounding buildings. An M136 CS launcher is located within the metal fortification in the middle of the compound. A: Bus Station (Conquest) A RAWR battle pickup spawns next to a planter outside the station building. B: Market (Conquest Large) Flag B is located directly southeast of the Chinese base, and is found at the T-junction of a series of roads. The flag itself is in the center of the street, near some parked cars. These vehicles, as well as the market stalls adjacent to them, provide the majority of available cover within the capture zone, which is exposed to fire from the rooftops and windows of the building at the east end of the street - a small alcove near a burning van to the west furnishes directional and vertical cover from this position. Due to openness of this area, the flag is easily flanked, and so can prove difficult to hold. B: Rooftop (Conquest) An M82A3 is located on the first floor of a building southwest of the flag. A staircase in the interior leads from the street level up to the roof capture zone. C: Alley (Conquest Large) Flag C is located in the northwest of the map and, as the name suggests, is located within a confined alleyway enclosed by three-story buildings. The layout of the alley is symmetrical, with ground routes into the alley restricted to entrances from the roads to the north and south of the flag, leading to the east and west ends of the alley, respectively. At each end of the street is a shop with operable shutters, the button being located behind the counter, which provide the bulk of cover in the capture zone. Also on street level is staircase access to the roof, which is out of the capture radius but can be used to gain overwatch over the flag and immediate area. An M136 AT4 is placed on the roof of the southern building surrounding the flag. The stairwell, or a ladder on the south side of the roof, can be used to gain access to it. C: Alley (Conquest) A USAS-12 FLIR spawns in an enclosed market east of the flag. The shutters for this area can controlled via a switch on the western end of the room. A RAWR is also located south of the flag, close to the Chinese deployment. D: Bus Station (Conquest Large) Flag D is located a short distance southwest from the USMC deployment. It is comprised of a bus terminal building similar to the one found on Dawnbreaker (which the flag is located inside), flanked by a forecourt to the east, lined with stationary buses, and a small alleyway to the west. The capture zone does not extend to the outside, so players must smash through windows, or alternatively enter through two doorways in the alley, to reach the flag. Shutter controls within the interior can limit infantry without explosives to the doorways. E: Rooftop Flag E is found in the center of the map. The flag is found on the rooftop of a large rectangular structure which overlooks the intersection between two main roads; one leading north and the other leading east. The main routes to the roof are from three staircases, emerging onto the roof through concrete alcoves from street-level doorways on the north, east, and south sides of the structure. Despite this, a number of signs, columns and extended balconies form makeshift bridges from other rooftops, allow the flag to be reached from potentially any side. Cover around the flag provides negligible protection against enemy fire from roofs of the taller buildings which surround the flag. Aside from the relatively exposed exterior, the flag features an indoor lounge area with a balcony where an AMR-2 can be found. A RAWR battle pickup is located on street level to the north of the flag, on a road with market stalls. A second RAWR spawns on the opposite side a similar distance away, in a garage across the road directly south of the flag. Chain Link Chainlink takes place across the full length of the map, with initial spawn locations and battle pickups being in the same place as in Conquest Large. Deployments The US team spawns at the docks in the northeast corner of the map while the Chinese spawn on the western edge. No vehicles can be found in either deployment. Flags A: Bus Station Flag A is located in exactly the same place as in Conquest Large; outside on the east side of the bus terminal. While exposed from Flag C on the roof of the building to the west, the terminal building itself can be used for robust cover. Streets leading to the west and south lead to flags C and B, respectively. B: Shops Flag B is found a short distance south of flag A, at street level in a small alley. The capture zone is in the middle of the north and south ends of the street, and is somewhat lacking in cover, with the only protection found at the sides of the road. C: Billboards Flag C is found on the roof of a three-story building directly west of Flag A, accessible by a doorway on the east wall or by jumping across a gap on the roof of the adjacent building to the south. Difficult to seize from enemies due to its few approach routes, the flag provides excellent overwatch positions against flags A and D. A RAWR battle pickup can be found on the ground level. D: Street Despite its name, flag D is located on a rooftop in the same place as Flag E from Conquest Large. Three staircases lead to a vulnerable roof space, which provides decent firing positions against targets in the streets below. The capture zone on the roof is quite large, and extends to sparse pieces of solid cover, like the concrete walls of the roof lounge. An AMR-2 is located in a small room with a balcony on the south side of the roof. E: Overlook Flag E is located across the rooftops northwest of flag D, with horizontal sections of fencing proving bridges between the two buildings. Due to the flag being at a higher elevation, the rooftop provides a useful overlook against D, but as expected, cover on the roof is poor. The second RAWR on the map is near this flag. F: Market Flag F is positioned near to Flag B in Conquest Large, at the intersection of a marketplace near the southwest sector of the map. The capture zone here is small and, due to its location at the middle of a junction, players attempting to capture it may be exposed to fire from four different sides. An enclosed garage as well as the market stalls are the only nearby substantial shelter from fire. G: Checkpoint The closest flag to the PLA deployment, Flag G, is found at the west end of a horizontal-running main road that leads across half the map. Concrete pillars and stacked crates provide decent concealment here, with a staircase leading to an upper balcony offering additional options for fighting positions. An M136 CS can be found by climbing a ladder on the left side of the street. Rush Rush on Pearl Market sees the USMC attacking the defending PLA. The Chinese team receives no vehicle support on this map. Stage 1 The first stage M-COMs are in parallel streets separated by buildings on the western edge of the map - A is found on the north-most road while B is within a marketplace to the south. Both objectives are at ground level. The USMC team must advance across open ground underneath the overpass west of the M-COMs, while the PLA spawn a short distance away on the east side. The USMC has no vehicles at this stage. Stage 2 The second set of objectives are positioned around the map center, but are fairly spaced apart. One is located within an alley north of Flag E in Conquest Large, with the other being within a bookshop south of the flag. Once again, both objectives are at street level. At this point, the USMC gain the use of an AAV-7A1 AMTRAC. Stage 3 The last stage takes place on the eastern edge of the map, near the waterfront. M-COM A is within the bus station building (Flag D in Conquest Large) and M-COM B is on a rooftop to the south. The second objective is accessible from stairs on the east side of the building, or a collapsed sign forming a bridge from another rooftop to the west. For the last push, the Marines again have the support of a single AAV-7A1. Obliteration The Obliteration map boundaries are similar to Conquest. The USMC and PLA deployments (both located south of their Conquest deployment positions) and team objectives are located on opposite sides of a road running vertically across the middle of the map. Each team has access to a solitary Dirt Bike for vehicular transport. Capture the Flag The USMC's spawn point and flag podium are on the northwest side of the map, near the Alley (Flag C in Conquest Large). The PLA base is at the southern end of a road running north to south across the map, northwest of Outpost (Flag A in Conquest Large). Both teams start with a single Quad Bike and faction-specific MRAP. Domination Domination cuts off a western portion of the Conquest map, as well as limiting movement around the wider perimeter roads. As all flags are located at ground level, the control of the rooftops becomes less important in this game mode, however they still provide excellent vantage points over the streets below. A: Bus Station Flag A is found outside the bus terminal building, on the forecourt on the east end of the map. As the flag can only be captured from outside, cover is lacking here, although the stationary buses can provide protection as well as an elevated firing position. B: Alley Flag B is located in a cramped alley on the western edge of the map. This flag offers only three ways to the capture zone - either end of the alley, and an entrance through the indoor flea market (although the shutter controls can be used to limit movement through this route). Concealment within the tiny capture zone is sparse, as virtually every cover position is exposed to the opposite end of the alley. C: Street Flag C is found at the south end of a road leading north across the center of the map. The many cars and trucks in this area provide medium cover against fire from the ground, but does little to help when engaged from the rooftops. To the west of the flag is a balcony that provides some overhead cover, as well as an interior staircase to the top level. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch shares its map layout with Domination and Team Deathmatch. Defuse Defuse takes place across the full length of the map. The USMC spawn with the bomb on the waterfront in the southeast corner of the map. The PLA start near their objectives, which are found in streets on the west side. Levolution *The bus terminal, an indoor marketplace located directly west, and shops at the Alley flag, all have metal shutters that can be operated using a control button, which can be used to restrict infantry movement. Gallery PearlMarket Adaptive Camo Menu.jpg|Map-exclusive lime green color camouflage PearlMarket Adaptive Camo FPS.jpg|The Pearl Market adaptive camo applied to an AR-160 Trivia *The can be seen in the west side of the map. *As the Bank of China tower and presence of traditional Chinese character indicates, the Pearl Market is set in Hong Kong. However, the name of the map refers to a jewelry market and tourist destination in Beijing, also known as Hongqiao Market.https://www.beijing-visitor.com/beijing-shopping/hongqiao-market ** The loading music of Pearl Market is also called Hongqiao, as seen in Battlefield 4 Premium Soundtrack.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDdm2iD04yQ ** In the Chinese version of the game, the map is known as 紅橋市場 (hóng qiáo shì chǎng), which is the Chinese name of the Pearl Market in Beijing. *The map location is based on an under-construction housing market area in central Hong Kong.Coordinates for Hong Kong Construction Zone: 22.283486, 114.163097 *As a part of Halloween 2014, a night version of the map was made available in the Community Test Environment. *There are some up level parts that cannot be accessed by stairs, requiring "alternative" ways to get there.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_RxVteRJHw It is possible to reach the roof of the D flag (Conquest Large), and at this location it still possible to take the flag.https://youtu.be/jIYPEFjyHQs?t=8m8s *In the game files this map is named XP3_Marketplace. References Category:Maps of Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth Category:Maps of Battlefield 4